ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 16
Feel the Burn is the 16th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Haru Glory charges forward at Lance, who was being held in place by Galein Musica. On the last moment, however, Haru jumps into the air, and aims at Lance's Beast Sword instead, casting Explosion and effectively destroying Lance's Dark Bring. At the loss of his Dark Bring, Lance begs for mercy, claiming he could no longer fight. Haru proceeds to leave him be, but Lance suddenly charges forward. Haru parries his impending attack and manages to defeat Lance for good. The Rave Master then proceeds to destroy the Beast Sword, regardless of the repercussions of another powerful Explosion, on his body. Summary Haru Glory willingly complies with Galein Musica's wish to take him down together with the Beast Swordsman Lance. They are surprised, however, when Haru leaps up instead and employs yet another Explosion against Lance. The impact of his attack destroys Lance's Dark Bring, to which Hamrio Musica notes is what Haru had actually been aiming for. With Lance's loss of his Dark Bring, and Haru's consequent inability to produce anymore Explosions, the Rave Master then suggests sword-to-sword combat. Lance, however, takes them back when he suddenly grovels, admitting his defeat. This worries the Demon Card underlings, and Lance says he could not fight without the aid of his Dark Bring. Plue, on the other hand, vehemently refuses to accept his apology, and Elie states they could not forgive Lance after all, much to Haru's surprise. Lance goes on to say that without his Dark Bring, he is nothing but a mere thug. Haru contemplates on Lance's apology, and Musica dissuades him. At this, Lance exclaims that he truly could no longer fight anymore, and claims he is not fooling anyone. When the Rave Master steps forward, Lance trembles in fear and begs for Haru to spare him. Haru then declares that the fight is over, and proceeds to head out. He tells Galein that if the blacksmith wishes to still do a number on the Beast Swordsman, he may do as he wishes, but Haru would not kill Lance. Galein takes up the lad's suggestion and forcefully punches Lance. The Beast Swordsman says that Galein could hit him as much as he wants, but the blacksmith disagrees, saying that one blow is enough, out of respect for Haru's wishes. The Rave Master then collapses from exhaustion, and Elie helps him back up. As the group heads out, Silver Rhythm's Musica then turns abruptly and calls for Haru, just as Lance charges forward at him. At the last second, Haru counterattacks and slashes at Lance. At this, Galein once again tells Haru to kill Lance, but the latter still refuses. Haru then casts Explosion to destroy Lance's Beast Sword once and for all, unmindful of the damage he had received beforehand. The repercussions of another Explosion injures Haru gravely, and the Rave Master collapses once again. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events * Haru Glory vs. Lance (Concluded) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used * Ten Commandments **Explosion *Beast Sword Dark Brings used * None Techniques used * None Abilities used * Swordsmanship Items used * None Navigation Category:Lance arc